Theo's a Thug?
by skytrain
Summary: After Theo beats Cody to death and Cody gets sent to the hospital, will Zack find out if Theo is a thug?
1. Chapter 1 Don't Go Cody!

Chapter 1 Don't Go Cody!

Hello! This will be a chapter-story. So please enjoy my second fanfict. I'll try to update, but I'll need your help on the next chapter and how to actually update it. Theo is the guy from the episode "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody-Kept Man"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life. But I wish I did!

Cody woke up early that morning. He was going out with Theo today. He didn't know how it happened. Theo actually liked him. Cody went to take a bath and brush his teeth. After that, he went to go make breakfast. It was a Saturday morning but now days he always woke up early. He was just about to make pancakes when a voice whispered in his ear, "Cody!"

"Zack! I didn't expect you to be up early this morning," and then Cody added, "I am also going out with Theo today!" Cody forgot about his mom.

"There is a note here," Zack pointed to a folded piece of paper.

"Dear Zack and Cody, Mr. Moseby needs me to practice my singing for his birthday tonight. I'll be back in an hour or so.

Love Mom!" Cody read aloud.

"I didn't know it was his birthday," Cody added. Zack just gave him a I-need-to-talk-to-you-now look and dragged Cody to the bedroom.

"Cody! Listen! Theo is not a real friend," Zack half-whispered.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked confused. Zack just had a worried look on his face.

"I just heard that he is going to beat you up tonight, and this isn't a joke!" Zack said. Cody just laughed. Zack loved to play pranks. But Cody didn't know he was in grave danger.

"You're right, it isn't a joke, it's a prank." Cody laughed.

"No, he told me that he was going to beat you up because I wouldn't be his friend anymore after I found out that he wasn't a real friend. Please, Cody, I don't want you to die." Cody just said,

"I am going with Theo whether you like it or not Zack." Cody rushed out of the bedroom leaving Zack to cry in tears.

Will Cody die? Will he stay alive. Please leave a review and guess. I know this beginning was kind of dumb. But please leave a review or this story may be discontinued.


	2. Chapter 2 At the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life.

Hello, everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 2: At the Park.

It was the day that Cody was going to go out with Theo. Zack, once again, gave him the warning.

"Don't go Cod----."

"It's a prank!" Cody exclaimed. Karry came back and gave Cody lunch before he left. Cody walked out of the door with Theo and headed to the park to play baseball. Cody had changed these days.. he would study less and go out and play.

He met the Droo Crew who were also friends with Theo.. and then the danger began.

"I remember this idiot!" Droo said, "beat him!"

"Cody, this was all a scam, we brought you here because.. we wanted to beat you up!" Theo said. They all laughed and started kicking Cody.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cody asked trying to restle himself with the crew, "I thought we were friends because you've been my friend for 2 weeks now."

"I was using you Cody!" Theo shouted and laughed. They all began to beat him. Zack came hurrying to the park after Cody and hid behind the bushes.. but he was too late to do anything. The crew had beaten Cody. While the fight was going on, Cody was shouting, "Please! Why isn't Zack here.. I need Zack.. why didn't I listen to him?" Cody asked miserably over the shouting boys kicking and howling with laughter. Zack heard this. He didn't know what the hell to do. He couldn't go out there alone. It was too late! "The other twin, that dweeb!" Droo said, "Does he make you feel better?" Some of the boys got injured in the fight. Cody had managed to kick them a couple of times but they had minor injuries. They all made whiney faces at him while beating him up. "Kill Theo!" Zack said in a loud whisper, "My brother." Someone managed to call 9-11. The police came to investigate but Cody couldn't really say much.. he was hurt! All that came out was, "Theo , Droo,". "This can't help," one of the officers said, "This is hopeless!" "He's hurt, what do you expect?" one of the officers replied. "I've never liked working with you," the first officer said.

"Same, you never do your job right," the second one said.

"I don't have time for this! Quick! The ambulance are on there way!" the first one replied. Then Zack finally came out of the bushes and told them the whole stories. "I've heard of that crew before, they are always up to mischief, they broke the Typton!" and then the second one added, "We'll look in to this for ya! Don't you worry!" He seemed happy! Why the hell would this officer seem happy. Cody managed to say, "Sorry." Zack knew that he was reffering to him. "It's ok buddy!" Zack replied. The officers had left and Zack was alone in the park but now and then, people would come up to him and ask questions like, "Were you involved in beating this boy?" Zack really got annoyed at this but didn't say anything to them except for replying to their questions. The ambulance came and took Cody to the hospital. Zack asked, "Can I go to the hospital .. he is my brother."

"Sorry, he is badly hurt, besides, you cannot go in to the room at this time because of his injury, the doctors plan to work with him alone," one of the ambulance crew said over his shoulder.

Fuck, Zack thought! Why didn't I beat the crew up? This is all my fault and now my brother is hurt with severe injuries. He ran back to the hotel.

"Zack, I have told you a million times not to run in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby shouted. Zack told him the whole story. Mr. Moseby went to go get Karry. The whole staff planned to go see him. Why didn't his brother listen to him? He was sooo mad that his brother thought it was a prank. They all got in the limo and headed to the hospital.

Do you think Cody is going to stay alive? Do you think he is going to die? Find out and please leave reviews.. or no more chapters. Sorry, I haven't updated in ages but now I finally have since I have found out how to make another chapter! Hope to see reviews soon!


End file.
